My Song For You
by Smart Kira
Summary: Lindsay goes into Mac's office and finds something but what is it.
1. Chapter 1

My Song For You Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe was just finishing up paperwork on her latest case with Stella. Once Lindsay was finished with her paperwork, she told Stella "Goodnight, and that she was heading to Mac's office." Stella just looked up and nodded then returned back to her paperwork. Lindsay then gathered up her paperwork and left for Mac's office. But she had a big smile on her face, a smile Stella couldn't see. Why you ask, because Mac Taylor is none other than her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

My Song For You Chapter 2

As Lindsay was walking to her boyfriend Mac's office. Mac was thinking about his girlfriend Lindsay Monroe, as he went to talk to Adam about something involving the case that Lindsay and Stella were finished with. Mac also knew that Lindsay's birthday was coming up soon, and he didn't know what to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

My Song For You Chapter 3

Lindsay got to Mac's office, with her paperwork. She pushed the heavy door open with her hip and said "Hey Mac what's up" as she finished she looked around and noticed Mac wasn't there. Lindsay was slightly sad that he wasn't there. That's when Lindsay heard Mac's door open again, but instead of Mac coming in it was Stella. Stella was confused as to why Lindsay was still here. "Hey, Lindsay what are you still doing here" Stella asked her. "Oh hey Stella" Lindsay replied. Stella then put her's and Lindsay's paperwork on Mac's desk. After that Stella looked back at Lindsay and said "I thought you were going home." "I just wanted to talk to Mac about something", Lindsay replied. "Ok" Stella said and then she left Mac's office. Mac on the other hand was making his way back to his office, that was when he came face to face with his sad looking girlfriend Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay then felt Mac's arms go around her waist. She then leaned into Mac's chest and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

My Song For You Chapter 4

"What's wrong Lindsay did you miss me?" Mac asked her. "Yes" Lindsay replied, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After the kiss ended Mac told Lindsay we will go home soon, but first I have to go and look for something in my locker then I have to go and talk to Hawks. "Oh ok Mac well then hurry up so we can go home" was Lindsay replied. With that Mac left his office.


	5. Chapter 5

My Song For You Chapter 5

After Mac left Lindsay sat down in Mac's chair behind his desk. That's when Lindsay noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the drawers in Mac's desk. "What's this?" Lindsay thought as she pulled the piece of paper out of the drawer. Lindsay looked at what was written on top of the paper, it simply said "My Song For You." That's when Mac came back in, and Lindsay said "What's this Mac?." Mac looked at the paper Lindsay was holding up. Lindsay had her eyebrow raised, Mac looked at her and smiled. Mac walked up to Lindsay, that's when Lindsay got up just as Mac wrapped his arms around her and said "Lindsay what day is today."


	6. Chapter 6

My Song For You Chapter 6

Wednesday, "Why" Lindsay asked. "What do I do on Wednesday, Linds" Mac asked her. That's when it hit her when Mac always plays at the Cozy tonight. "Your playing at the Cozy tonight aren't you Mac" Lindsay replied. Then she added "I forgot", as she blushed. Mac said "It was alright," as Mac held Lindsay to him.


	7. Chapter 7

My Song For You Chapter 7

As Mac continued to hold Lindsay, a thought came to him. He had the perfect birthday present for her. He could sing her that song: "My Song For You", because he knew she liked it when he sang to her. That's when he said "Linds will you come with me to the Cozy, with me so I can sing you that song." Lindsay looked up at him and said " Is this my early birthday present, Mac" Lindsay said smiling. "Maybe it is Linds" Mac replied smiling back at her. Then Lindsay looked at Mac and kissed him deeply. "I Love You" Lindsay told Mac while looking at him. Mac smiled and looked at Lindsay and said "I Love You too, and Happy Birthday Linds." Then Mac kissed her again.


End file.
